1. Field
The present disclosure relates to caps and nozzles, in particular those suitable for use to close a container. The disclosure also relates to an assembly comprising the nozzle or cap and to a container fitted with the nozzle and/or cap. Of particular interest, are those caps and nozzles that are used to close a container that holds a curable product, for example adhesives, sealants and coatings. The nozzle may be of the type that is for attachment to a container from which it is desired to dispense the contents. Alternatively the nozzle may be integrally formed as part of the container. Containers closed by the assembly, in particular packs having a container closed by the assembly and having curable product within the container also form part of the present disclosure. Of particular interest are containers such as aluminum tubes that may be closed with such an arrangement. The various aspects are of interest in particular for curable products such as instant adhesives for example cyanoacrylate-based materials.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Those skilled in the art of caps/nozzles will know that there are many types of cap/nozzle assembly which have been devised for different end uses. International Patent Application no. PCT/IE2005/000010 describes one type of a cap and nozzle assembly which is suitable for use with a curable product. This cap and nozzle assembly is engineered to create high shear forces along the longitudinal axis of the cap/nozzle assembly. The shear forces help overcome any bonding between the cap and the nozzle caused by cured curable product.
A cap of the type having gripping wings thereon, for manual gripping thereof, is described in International Patent Publication No. WO 01/56894. The cap fits over a brush type applicator. In the embodiments shown, the cap (see for example FIGS. 4 and 14 of WO 01/56894) acts as an overfitting cap to an applicator (not to a nozzle). Furthermore, the cap does not provide a visual indication to a user of the direction of removal of the cap.
It is desirable to provide a cap/nozzle arrangement which will give a visual indication to a user of the correct “on” position of the cap on the nozzle, and additionally a visual indication of the direction for removal, for example direction of twisting, of the cap to remove it from the nozzle. It is further desirable to provide an ergonomically designed cap that maximises the translation of the force exerted on the cap by the user into a twisting force to remove the cap from the nozzle.
A further difficulty is that in certain instances where a dispensing nozzle/cap assembly is provided the nozzle may be removed with the cap. For example where cured product fouls the interengaging mechanism between the cap and the nozzle the two may become difficult to separate. In such an instance use of increased force may remove the cap and the nozzle together from a tube holding product. This is obviously undesirable, particularly in the case of aluminum tubes and/or where the material being dispensed is an instant adhesive such as a cyanoacrylate. It is of interest to avoid this potential problem where possible.